Comfort
by Darkangel81
Summary: Set after Cape Haven. Max and Logan return to Seattle.Chapter 4 uploaded!!Completed!
1. One

Comfort  
  
This is just a short M/L piece, because that's what we need, right? It is set right after Cape Haven, S1.Pure fluff, not very good.   
Have fun though!!  
  
**  
  
Max smiled down at the man seated in the wheelchair next to her. She couldn't pretend to understand him, they both know she couldn't, but at least she could try to imagine what it must mean to HIM to kill. The great Eyes Only who believed in humanity and the pure good with all his heart had killed. On some level, he had become what he fought against.  
  
Max had been raised to kill, she wasn't proud of what she had been trained to do, but it was a part of her life she had adjusted to. And if she had to safe her life, or Logan's, or Cindy's, she would do it again. Since she'd met Logan she'd started to develop a conciousness, but that didn't mean her instincts had disappeared.  
  
She admired Logan for what he had done. He, the guy in the wheelchair, who had tried to kill himself because he had considered himself useless, who had been dumped out of his chair by those exact same guys only hours ago, had saved Max's, Sage's and his own life. What he had done required so much more strength and courage than she could ever muster up. For her it was easy, she was superior, stronger and faster than any of the bad guys- but he, he seemed to be so much weaker and more vulnerable,and still he had so much strength. She just couldn't help but admire him, even though that was probably the last thing he wanted to hear.  
  
Her track of thoughts was interrupted when a small man with a friendly round face addressed her. "Do you need a ride back to the city? You can come with me."   
  
Max looked at Logan who seemed to be lightyears away.   
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Could you just give us one minute?"  
  
The man shrugged. "I'll be waiting in the truck."  
  
Max nodded her thanks and turned towards Logan.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that? Logan!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have a ride home." Max said and kneeled down next to him, one arm across his thighs. She felt him shiver despite the blanket. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine," he snapped and then continued with a softer voice. "Just tired."  
  
"Then let's go home." He didn't protest when she pushed his wheelchair over to the truck. And that did not exactly help Max to relax. Usually he would never allow anyone to do that.  
  
Eventually they reached the truck. The seats were pretty high and Max had no clue how Logan should get in there, especially in his current condition and without her help. But she didn't dare to ask. While she was still waging her options the driver decided for her.  
  
"Can I help?" Without waiting for an answer he'd walked around the engine and looked at Logan.  
  
He younger man sighed and nodded hesitantly, he knew he couldn't do it alone, but his jaw still tightened. He knew Max could place him in that truck without any effort, but right now he didn't need to be reminded of that, besides, the seizures probably had left her tired and exhausted aswell.  
  
Together they hovered Logan on the seat and Max wordlessly carried the wheelchair to the Aztec and put it into the backseat. Then she followed Logan and gently laid a blanket around his shoulders. Her hand came to rest on his thigh and she caught him glancing down at it.   
  
'At least he knows it's there.'  
  
The driver put the truck in gear and she noticed how cold Logan was. She looked at him, worriedly. He was pale and his eyes were black and emotionless. But in the presence of the other man there was not much she could say, so finally she hesitantly laid her arm around his shoulder and when she squeezed it, she felt him tense.  
  
"It's Ok, relax," she whispered. Logan took a deep breath and then relaxed slowly, his head coming to rest on her shoulder.  
  
Her hand stroked up and down his back and she couldn't help but smile slightly. Here he was, not hiding is feelings, but allowing her to wordlessly and in total understanding comfort him when he desperately needed it.  
  
Finally Max closed her eyes and drifted off into a light sleep.  
  
  
TBC... 


	2. Two

Alright! I'm sorry if I made you hope this is a new story, I just removed a chapter by accident and then the whole thing got all mixed up, so I decided to remove the other chapters as well, and post it in the right order again.  
Hope you like it though!!!  
**  
  
„Miss? This is where you wanted to go, right?" Max opened her eyes and the world slowly came into focus. Fogle Tower was right in front of her when she looked through the window.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'll drop your car off at the garage on my way home, ok?"  
  
"Great." Max carefully slipped out of Logan's embrace. He'd unconciously put his arm around her in his sleep, drawing her closer. She couldn't say she hadn't enjoyed it, and that bothered her on some level. 'Gotta worry about that later on, girl.'  
  
She climbed down on shaky feet and retrieved his wheelchair, then she gently tried to wake him.  
  
"We're at home, Logan. Come on, I need your help to get you out."  
  
The driver waited beside her. He had no idea what had happened to the young couple, but he felt that he needed to give them some time, even though he wanted to get home himself.  
  
Logan opened his eyes, but seemed to be in some sort of daze, Max wasn't sure if he was just tired or if it was the shock. Without saying a word he pulled his legs out through the door and Max and the driver both grab him under his shoulders and placed him in his wheelchair.  
  
"Thanks again." Max had grabbed Logan's wallet and gave the older man a generous tip.  
  
"All the best to you two. Get some rest, you both seem to need it."  
  
"Yeah. Good night."  
  
Max watched the truck pull away, then started to push Logan's chair inside.  
  
"I can do it," he said sharply. But when he tried to do the first stroke he hissed in pain. "Damn."  
  
"Let me help you. I gotta have a look at your shoulder, you might have hurt it seriously. If I were you I wouldn't wanna risk further damage."  
  
Logan didn't reply, but didn't protest either. He knew she was right, he couldn't afford losing the use of his arms. In silence they rode up the elevator to his penthouse. Max worried, now more than ever befor, despite the warmth in the building Logan was still shivering, his eyes were glaced and he didn't seem to be coherent.  
  
"Do you want me to call Bling?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Damn it, Logan, you scare me!"  
  
The desperate sound of her voice seemed to get through to him. "I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep."  
  
Logan knew that she wouldn't buy that, but he didn't have the strength to argue with her, so he tried to push her away, praying she would forgive him eventually. He couldn't explain himself what was going on, he just didn't seem to be here with her, he felt like he was falling into a deep black hole and there was nothing to hold on to. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling that way, after all he'd saved Max's life today! That should be worth more than anything else, but still he couldn't shake off the thoughts, the pictures of four dying men in his head...he had caused their deaths!  
  
Without him realizing it Max had picked the lock to his apartment and had wheeled him into his bed room.  
  
"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Max knew enough about Logan's condition from Bling to ask that question.   
  
Logan groaned. "I probably should..." His voice lacked all emotions.   
  
So she set off for the bathroom and then didn't know how to act. "Can I leave you alone?"  
  
"Sure. I might not be able to walk, but I can still use the bathroom without you." Now there was an edge to his voice she didn't like.  
  
"Sorry...I was just..." Instead of finishing the sentence she closed the door behind her and sat down, leaning against the wall. Damn it, she felt helpless. She knew how to fight guys three times her size, but she didn't know how to comfort her best friend. What kind of creature was she?  
  
Logan automatically did the chore, his entire body ached with every single movement, but this was something he had to accomplish alone, there was no way he would ask Max for help. Deep down he knew that he hadn't acted reasonable this night, but he couldn't help. He hardly had the strength to deal with his own overwhelming emotions and fears, he couldn't take care of Max...He looked into the mirror and looked at the pale face staring back at him in horror.  
'Damn it, Logan Cale. Max is more important to you than anything else, how could you think that? She'd had a horrible day herself, how could you be that selfish?'  
Leaning back and closing his eyes he took a deep breath before he was ready to face her again. With a grimace he opened the door and found his dark angel sitting on the floor to his left.  
  
"Max..."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes even darker than usual, filled with sadness and fear.  
  
"I'm sorry...." He wiped a curl of her black hair from her face.   
  
"It's Ok. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Relief washed over her face. "Now you gotta get some rest. I'll have a look on your shoulder first though, and you gotta get out of those clothes, they are all dirty and blood...Just get out of them."  
  
Right in the hallway she helped him get out of his shirt and the bulletproof vest she couldn't believe he was still wearing. His entire left shoulder, down to his chest was bruised.  
  
"We have to check if anything is broken tomorrow, you should be careful till we know."  
  
"Ok, Mom. But how the hell am I supposed to get out of my pants, let alone this chair then?" Max thought to even have heard a slightly teasing tone, but his eyes told her something else. He wasn't out of the woods yet.  
  
"I'll do it." She stated firmly, more firmly than she felt. "Open your zipper." She blushed. God that felt so wrong! Carefully she helped him out of his pants and threw them carelessly over her shoulder.   
  
Logan's short grip on reality faded again, he was back in the dark place from one moment to the other, Max seeming like a long distance away. He hardly noticed that he was wheeled over to his bedroom and that he was lifted from his chair. He had even slipped further into unconciousness when Max gently tugged him in, propping him up on his right side as she figured that would hurt less than lying on his back. She had discovered nasty bruises and scratches there as well.  
  
"Sleep tight, Logan."   
  
The she stood next to him, unsure of what to do. She couldn't leave him alone like that, she was too afraid of what he might be capable of doing, besides she was tired and exhausted herself, and her homegirl didn't expect her to come home either. Without giving it another thought she slipped under the blanket next to Logan. The guest room probably wasn't heated, she tried to justify it.  
  
"Good night."  
  
  
TBC  
  
But I want to see what you think about it first!! 


	3. Three

Just have fun reading it!! Some slight changes to my earlier version.  
**  
  
Max woke up with the sun warming her face, at first she was confused when she heard the soft respiration of another person next to her. Her instincts made her jump a little, then she looked at the person and saw Logan sleeping soundly next to her, his face turned towards her.  
She remembered and carefully checked him closer, he seemed to have slept all night, his face was still pale and his features were marked with pain. But at least he had found some rest and peace.  
  
She felt symapthy well up and had to restrict herself not to embrace him and make all his pain go away. She couldn't do that, she'd never been able to do that before. God, he had hurt her so often, pretending to be able to deal with his pain alone, and though she knew he couldn't, she'd always let go, never pressed him to talk to her, admit he might need her support. Things would have been so much easier. Why did he never realize she could see right through him, did he really think she was too tough-assed to notice how much he hurt? Or didn't he trust her? Didn't he think she would understand him, still lo...accept him, even though he had weaknesses? Would he ever allow her in, ever let her care? Or would his stupid pride, this stupid chair prove to be too much for her to overcome?  
  
Or was it her fault? Was she just not meant to deal with human emotions. She had been designed to be a soldier, maybe Manticore hadn't implanted the genes which were responsible for th ability to comfort other people.  
  
"Damn it Logan." She whispered and then carefully not to wake him, sat up. She still wore her clothes from last night and decided to have a shower first. Silently she got herself one of his shirts and boxers and went to the guest bathroom, hoping he wouldn't wake up at the sounds of the shower running.  
  
**  
  
Logan slowly opened his eyes, when he tried to move a sharp pain shot through his chest and he hissed. When the pain had subsided he took in his suroundings, and slowly the events of the last day came back. But now he was in his own bed and found that he couldn't move. Why the hell was his sleeping on his side, he never did, it just required too much effort to reach that position. He couldn't use his arms to push himself on his back, it just hurt too much. Then again it didn't matter, if his arms were too weak too get him in another position, they wouldn't help him get in his chair either, let alone go anywhere. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, but only for a moment, then the pictures of him killing would be there and his eyes shot open, sweat forming on his forehead, heart pounding.  
  
That wasn't helping, he had to get out of that bed. Slowly, gritting his teeth, he inched his dead weight towards the edge of the bed and prepared himself for the transfer. Of course he didn't have the strength! He had known it right away, but had been to stubborn to admit it to himself. So he felthimself falling, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Logan!" Max stormed into the room, she'd heard his gulping for air from the hall already. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Max," he managed to whisper.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Don't think. It's all over. How are you doing?"  
  
"Can't move..." He'd never admitted something like that before.  
  
"I can help you..." Her voice was soft, she was afraid of his reaction.   
  
But he just nodded, and she thought she'd even seen a tear in his eye, though she wasn't sure if it was due to exhaustion, pain or embarrassment.  
  
"Do you want me to help you into your chair?" she gently asked.  
  
"What time is it? Bling should..."  
  
"Bling's not here right now, but I am. Let me do it!" Her voice was louder than she had intended it to be. "Look, I know you. I know so much about you, and I'm still here, nothing's gonna change the fact that I accept you completely, the way you are. It's not like when you pretend it's not there, your disability disappears. I've actually noticed. As much as you hate it, I know that there are times and situations when you might need help, just as I do, as any person does. So let me help you, aiight?" The time that passed seem to be an eternity, but finally he answered.  
  
"Ok..." He shyly smiled at her. "I'm sorry, it's just..."  
  
"Your pride, I know. Oughta be a male thing." She held out her hand, only to learn how much even trying to raise his arm and taking hers cost him. "Damn Logan, you gotta see Sam. Who knows what happened to your shoulder."  
  
"And what am I gonna tell him? I fought four men intending to kill a gentically engineered killing machine who seized too much to fight, a little boy and me? And that I did the job but was hit by a bullet?" He winced when she carried him to his wheelchair.  
  
"If that's what it takes to get care, yeah. Otherwise you should go by just saying you got hurt and asking Sam not to ask any questions. He is used to that by now." She looked at him worriedly. That wasn't good. "You think you can make it to the hospital? Look kinda sick..."  
  
"Might wanna help me to the bathrom first, or get me a bucket...quickly..." Max wheeled him to the bathroom and positioned him next to the toilet. Then she supported him when he was sick.  
  
"Ok, I'm ok." He coughed and Max wordlessly washed his face with a wet towel. "I can do that much." He grabbed the towel with his right hand, moving slowly. "I know you just wanna help Max, and I'm grateful, but could you still leave me alone for a few minutes..." His gaze was intend and pleading. "Please."  
  
"I'll be outside, call me if..."  
  
"Ok." She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor next to the bathroom again. Same place as last night, and she hadn't come much closer to Logan. She could hear him wince and grunt inside. Damn stubborness.   
But then again, she understood him. This was his privacy. It had probably been invaded a lot after the accident, and must have left him feel dependent and vulnerable. She couldn't expect him to let his guards down just like that.  
  
After she'd heard the toilet flush and his curses when moving to the sink, she went to the kitchen and got busy with the coffeemaker. He would probably appreciate a cup of hot coffee.  
  
**  
  
Aiight folks, sorry it takes me so long to update- school's a bitch these days!!!Please R&R and be patient. I'm gonna continue for sure. 


	4. Four

Ok, this is gonna be the last chapter. Enjoy it!!!  
  
**  
  
Her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening and she rushed over.  
  
"Want some coffee?"  
  
"You made coffee?" he asked, a teasing undertone in his voice.  
  
"I did. Surprised?"  
  
"Well...I don't know if I can dare drinking it. I feel bad enough as it is."  
  
Max helped him to the kitchen and wordlessly put a cup of steaming black coffee in front of him on the table. Logan carefully sipped and grinned. "You're amazing." He took another sip, then observed her. "Are you doing Ok? Seizures stopped?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Max leaned against the table. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Look, maybe we should wait for Bling, my car's not here anyway. And I probably can't ride your motorcycle."  
  
Max didn't answer. He was right, no car, and her bike wasn't an option. Would be tricky enough for him with being able to use his arms, but with his arm hurting, there was no way.  
  
"Ok, then let me have a closer look."  
  
Max carefully helped him undress the sweater he'd been sleeping in. Hardly noticing Logan's twisted features and his wincing she checked the injury. "It's pretty badly bruised, I don't think it's broken, though."  
  
"All that from a thirty second check, Doc?"  
  
"Manticore training included human physics and medical training." Max shrugged. "Sam should check it more throughly though."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Listen, about yesterday, tonight, whatever...I'm sorry. Guess I scared you."  
  
"You did. But no need to be sorry." She helped him dress the shirt again. "You can promise me something though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you talk to me when you feel like you can't take it anymore. I know you are into this stoic deal-with-your-pain-alone attitude. But everybody sometimes needs someone. That's not about weakness."  
  
Logan took a long sip of coffee, avoiding her gaze. Finally, when she already thought he wasn't going to answer, he spoke. "My Dad taught me to act like a manly man when I was only a child, you know. Men are supposd to deal with problems alone, and to face them right away. Besides, he made clear that I'm not supposed to show weaknesses." He took another sip of coffee, then he unconciously played with the cup he'd set on the table as he stared into the distance. "God, he'd be so disappointed. My weaknesses are so obvious, and I don't have the strength to face any of my problems. I'm eveything he didn't want me to be."  
  
"Don't ever again talk like that. It's a load of crap, and if that's what he believed in, he was wrong."  
  
"It's not that easy, Max. That guy was my father. I didn't question him back then, he has burned it into me."  
  
"Aiight, I may not understand the whole Parents-child-concept, but I know that you got it all wrong. You are NOT weak, actually you are the strongest and bravest guy I've ever met. And I honestly don't understand why you can only be strong for other people, and not for yourself. You give all your strength to foreigners, not keeping anything for yourself, even though you would need it. You've got so much of it that it wouldn't hurt to keep something, just enough to make it through and come to terms. You deserve that, Logan."  
  
Logan suddenly looked right at her, his ice-blue eyes entering her deep brown ones. "Thanks, Max. For being there." He smiled at her, the first genuine smile she'd seen from him in days. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a beginning.  
  
And without thinking about what she was doing, she kneeled down next to him and embraced him.  
  
"We're gonna make it. If we stick together, both of us are gonna be fine."  
  
"I know."  
  
THE END  
  
**  
Hope you liked it!!! 


End file.
